Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) is a family of transmission technologies supporting voice and video communications over the Internet or other IP networks. This form of communication has gained wide acceptance, and support for VoIP is available on a variety of devices, such as personal computers, IP telephone sets, wireless personal digital assistants, digital cellular phones, teleconferencing equipment, etc. In addition, VoIP systems normally interface with the public switch telephone network, allowing voice calls to be established between VoIP-enabled devices and traditional telephones and cellular phones.
VoIP systems often provide VoIP-enabled devices with many of the features of traditional telephones and cellular phones. This may include the ringing of multiple devices belonging to a single individual for incoming calls. The management of the VoIP communications and connections, however, can become complex when multiple devices or endpoints are participating in the call.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.